Forum:Manabu
* Manabu *Skills later IDK *5'10 *Nationality:Greek-Japanese(Uses Japanese server) The World History Beginning Found the world when he was 20. He originally used it to get away from the stress his father had on him, but Manabu became addicted very soon. About a year later, he gained control of a hacking program and started using it to hack the game. It was also around this time that he introduced his younger sister, "Ama," to the game. It took a while to actually get her addicted, but that goal was finally met the year after. Zara and Yume Being a hacker seemed to have made Manabu even happier meeting Zara. After willingly taking her in as his "student," and sending her a hacking program, let's just say Manabu may have fell a bit head-over-heels for her. He's probably spoken to her about things he has never told anyone(except Yume, possibly). Manabu has often teased Yume for a long time now. Though he really does care about her, he often got her tangled into some sort of mess. A Little Club In either an attempt to give his sister a little bit of attention in The World, or to tease her even more, Manabu has -somehow- made Yume her own fanclub during the user-run Halloween event. At first it didn't seem like much, but very quickly, the fans seemed to actually be rabid. It is this event where he finally gets it rough from Yume. Real Life: Hideaki Castellanos Right Now Hideaki is now age twenty-four, and has also become much kinder to his sister in real life, as well as in The World. Though he was born in Greece, he has lived in Japan ever since he was six. He has no job at the moment, though he is finishing college soon. He also has much less stress now, though, mainly due to the fact Ama is now satisfied with him and their mom. This is also partly due to the fact his father died of cancer last year, though he does feel sorry for him(he really did hate his father). Online Again He did become rather inactive for several months, due to the fact Ama wanted to confront him and their mother over her issues with them, mainly Hideaki. However, he has become much more active again when the issues were finally sorted out. Due to an issue with his hacking program, he was forced to go down to level one. He is now a PKK, though he also sometimes helps Yume as a "bodyguard," usually taking out all the insane fans, as well as PKKing those who want to PK her. Secret Fear? Hideaki really does act much sweeter to his dear sister now, but it is also done out of a fear. During the time their issues were being sorted out, Ama was taking antidepressants, the exact reason only Ama knows herself(will be explained when her section is up). However, Hideaki found out after witnessing her having a seizure, and realized how big of a nuissance he was to her. The kindness he shows toward her now is also out of fear she'll cause more harm to herself. Other *His ex-girlfriend was rather insane to the point of stalking him in The World, and outside it, until he broke it off. *He's also partly the reason his mother isn't so stressful on Yume. *Yume often refers to him as, "Mana-nii," "Manabu-niisan," or when she likes joking with him, "Mana-chan" or, "Mana-niichan"